My Faltering Love
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: SasuSaku She was banished from her homeland and.. he just so happened to be her savior. Sakura would always be the first and last person to capture his heart... 'hime.. may I touch you' ONESHOT! LEMON AHEAD! DARK FIC!


_**My Faltering Love**_

* * *

_Amidst the loveless heart; always.. cracked and brittle ..._

* * *

"Okasan! I made this for you, look!" A small pink haired girl announced, bright smile plastered on her face, flashing green eyes.

"It's lovely, Sakura-chan." She held it against her heart, smiling at her youngest child. "I will keep it forever." She promised.

Sakura gawked, "Really Okasan? Forever sure is a long time." Her mother rubbed the top of her head and laughed, "I know, Sakura-chan."

Abruptly, the winds picked up, running through the blades of grass, and against the two females. A mother and daughter; in perfect harmony. Sakura packed away the last of her colouring kit, looking up at her beautiful mother. She looked so frail, like she would break into hundreds of pieces with just one touch. In the inside, she was so much more. Her bravery shone and she stood up for everything she believed in. If it meant risking her life for the ones she held dearest to her heart, she would without another thought.

Truly, she was a precious mother; Haruno Sakura's precious mother.

They came from a prestigious clan. A long history, a gruesome history, and a despaired history. Some things were never to be spoken of, especially the cause and start of the first world war.

The Haruno clan was the main cause. They were too powerful, they took everything they wanted and destroyed anything of little or no importance. They existed for the sole purpose of gaining unconditional power, no matter how they did it or the consequences to follow suit afterwards.

Soon after, they reached for a new beginning. A new, approaching dawn that would set everyone free, pardon any past mistakes and continue to live for the days to come.

However, the rest of the world didn't take too kindly to the start of one of the most disturbing wars ever created. The Haruno clan was sentenced to banishment for all eternity, but then... came the death of Amaya-hime. She had been pregnant at the time, a child of pure blood, a child of Haruno blood. In the early years, there had been a few inbreeding, it was to keep the stability and the bloodline pure and unblemished.

The Haruno clan was known for this. It was an assassination attempt and Amaya-hime fell right into the trap. Hook line and sinker. After she had returned to her manor on the outskirts of Konohagakure, she was stabbed through the chest with a katana. She hadn't died instantly, but left the manor in pain and suffering. With little regrets, she managed to drag herself to the large forest, her husband had gone off to fight in the war and she did all that she could to meet him halfway.

Anyone who wasn't of Haruno ancestry, would despise her and allow her to die without a single care. They were persecuted against in the most cruel and abnormal ways. Just because of the past, the future generation had to suffer a great deal.

Alone, she died, holding onto her full womb and apologizing to the last Haruno heir of the main branch. She felt that she had betrayed her unborn child, herself, and the Haruno clan in general.

This is where everyone thought the Haruno clan would end. It didn't and the bloodline -although not pure- was still as strong.

There are myths about the Haruno clan men who would kidnap beautiful and wealthy women, rape them and once they gave birth, rid themselves of them. They were no longer worthy after the heir to a branch of the Haruno clan was properly birthed and healthy.

No one could prove that these myths were true. They were more like horrid and vile rumors spread around the continent to make people detest the Haruno clan and everything it had become.

So here they were now. Almost a century later, people still holding onto the grudge, especially those who belonged to victimized clans that the Haruno clan targeted. All was well thus far, no more war, no more hate, but there was secret plotting...

Plotting against the remaining Haruno clan.

Haruno Kiyoko, was a descendant of the Haruno clan main branch. Her grandfather, the husband of Amaya-hime. She never knew her grandfather very well, he seemed secretive.

As Kiyoko grew, she fell in love, ran away with her fiancée, and finally returned back to Konohagakure. That is where her first born son was conceived. He was bright, beautiful, and kind. Haruno Shou was his given name. Years after Shou's birth, was Sakura finally born.

They lived peacefully in their manor. Father, mother, daughter, and son. Everyone was always so happy, so innocent, and full of endless joy. Shou was to become anbu, the son born into the Haruno clan would become a shinobi, no complaints, it was an honor. Whereas, the females would take care of their family, be pampered on a daily basis and keep the Haruno clan living at all costs. They held the clan together.

* * *

Sakura, now blossoming into a young woman, would have to be married off to another man of equal or higher position. As much as she disliked it, it would one day happen whether she liked it or not. Her pink hair was lush, face flawless like her mother's and at such a ripe age.

She had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday. She and her mother didn't wear village clothes, instead robes made of fine silk. Financially, the Haruno clan was very well off, never would they have to worry about being broke. It was a care-free group of people.

* * *

"Okasan! Otosan!!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. Every muscle in her body was twitching nervously, yet she couldn't seem to stop shaking; no longer was it under her control.

Hurriedly, Sakura entered the kitchen, out of breath and scared. Everything went horribly wrong.. The treaty pact was now distinguished by the elders no less. The entire Haruno clan was sentenced to extermination, and if you don't kill them on the spot, you die.

She thought that her brother and father would be able to hold back the enemy shinobi but.. they were quickly being overpowered. Sakura -in a state of shock- ran out of the kitchen, she had to find another way out of the manor or she would surely die.

Konohagakure wouldn't be so kind if she was somehow captured...

Their home had already been set on fire. Smoke billowed inside, the inferno spread and blazed its way through her home; everything was engulfed in seething flames. Crawling low to the ground like some animal, Sakura coughed, her eyes tearing up and her clothes and body becoming dirty from ash and soot.

"Sakura-hime!" Her head instantly shot up, her body urging her forwards until she found her mother. They embraced, God knows if this would be their last time holding each other!

She took her daughter's hand and began dragging her towards the back of the manor which opened up to the large forest surrounding Konohagakure.

"But.. Otosan and Aniki are-"

"They'll be fine. Now hurry!" And she took Sakura out the back where they barely managed to sneak by unnoticed and enter the deep forest. The sounds of screaming and bloodshed began to fade out and finally all was quiet, save for the harsh breathing of the two Haruno women.

"I.. I'm scared, Okasan..." Her shoulders shook, her head faced the ground and her tears freely fell.

Kiyoko took her daughter and held her tightly against her body.

"I will do everything to keep you safe. I promise, Sakura-hime." She kissed her child's forehead and they went into hiding up in a large tree.

* * *

Hours seemed to pass by and still no sign of the Haruno men. Sakura had almost began to lose hope; suddenly there was rustling noises, running feet, and heavy breathing. In the clearing was..

"Aniki! Otosan!"

They looked up at the tree where both Sakura and her mother where hiding, weary and dirty. Couldn't say much for Shou and Ichiru... they were practically covered in blood, every inch of their bodies.

Sheathing their weapons, Shou and his father headed into the shadows of the tree and began plotting.

"No! You.. you can't leave!"

"Sakura-hime.. we'll be fine." Her mother reassured her.

Both parents smiled at their only daughter for the last time, hugged and kissed her for the last time. Said goodbye for the last time. Shou acted quickly, hitting a nerve in the junction between her neck and shoulder. This rendered her vulnerable and she fell forwards into Shou's awaiting arms. He cradled her, sadly glancing at her passive face.

"You sure?"

Ichiru nodded, "Its for the best.." Kiyoko smiled sadly and whispered a solemn goodbye to her son and sleeping girl. "Take care of her." He nodded his head, understanding his new mission.

"Okasan, Otosan.. I will."

And the two adults jumped down from the treetops, hoping that none of the enemy shinobi would find out Shou and Sakura were still alive and well. Before they had left, a sack of gold coins was given to Shou, it would keep him and his sister alive for some time to come. They would have to change their surnames, they would have to live normal village lives.

"Shimai.. gomen."

* * *

It had been some time since Shou left Konohagakure. He and his unconscious sister were still a long way away from the cloud village. Forever, it would serve as their new home because... they couldn't return to Konohagakure after what had just happened. Everyone was dead.

Oh... he knew.

Knew that his parents had sacrificed their own lives just to protect their children. To create a diversion so the shinobi couldn't follow their trail to a new beginning...

Silently, he would stop, look up at the dimming skies and cry. His shoulders shaking immensely, the pain too much of a burden, something he wanted to be rid of for good. Now he had a new purpose in his life.. to protect his younger sister, keep her from harm, allow her to live her own precious life.

* * *

She blinked her large green eyes until she finally woke up and came to realization of the last happening. Quickly, her body shot forwards, fingers clutching at her kimono front, trying to tug it away from her feverish skin. She shook her head and few times, waiting for the dizziness to dissipate.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, letting all the blurry images to settle in her mind. Her eyes shot open, "Aniki!" She screamed loudly, afraid of her newfound surroundings.

The sound of feet padding against a wooden floor caught her attention, she glanced over at the doorway and sure enough her older brother was panting.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head slowly, "N.. nothing. I was just scared..." He nodded in understanding. She smiled at him, "Ano.. where is Okasan and Otosan?" The words echoed off of the walls surrounding the two siblings. She looked down at her shaking hands, realizing exactly what she had said.

"They're not... coming back, are they?"

He too looked down, not able to meet her innocent gaze. Surely, his heart would tear further if he did. A bitter smile graced Sakura's chapped lips, "They.. they're dead!" She was getting frantic. Sadly, as much as Shou wanted to smile and say that everything was going to be okay, he'd be lying to her.

Instead, he told her the truth.

"..yeah... they are."

The teenager held back a groan of pain, her twinging heart was cracking and being filled with some void space.

"We.. are the only two left.. huh?" She murmured, fighting against the onset of tears and crying.

He half-nodded, unsure first he should do so. She deserved much better than this, a life without pain, without suffering.. without being subjected to some kind of monster.. an outcast.

This would always be the life of a human born into the Haruno clan. Possessing the same surname, the same characteristics.. the same gruesome past... a history that no one could shake apart.

"What the hell did we ever do wrong to deserve this?!" She screamed, her eyes flashing dangerously, teeth gritted, and hands clenched. She was beyond pissed, all of a sudden, Konohagakure decided to turn on the Haruno clan and wipe out all existing members. Including themselves...

He knelt low, pressed his hands to either side of her head and forced her to meet with his sharp gaze.

"We have to take care of each other from now on, ok?"

She nodded against his hands, shaking slightly.

He turned his back swiftly, walking towards the door but stopping to look back at her one final time.

"From this day... we.. we're no longer members of the Haruno clan."

* * *

Life hadn't changed much since the genocide of the Haruno clan took place a few months back. Sakura was struggling with reality and Shou was just getting settled into his new village job at a bakery. Not a great place for a shinobi prodigy of the Haruno clan.. but the money left to support himself and Sakura wasn't going to last forever.

Somewhere a long the line, both teens had somehow adjusted to their new lives, the lives of wanted criminals -as people would often refer to the Haruno clan members as- trying to cope with everyday life. Sakura stayed home, cleaned, cooked, and acted like a mother.

Sometimes, she would just drift off into her own little world, the image of her beautiful house burning down into ash. Soon after blown away by the first spring breeze; ah.. those fine days when she and her mother would sit by the riverbed and just talk about anything.

Those were the days... she knew she could never have back. It was somewhat like a distant and dead life of hers. A life she longed to take back so badly, a life she wanted again.. even if just for a day, to feel loved... to be free..

She was snapped out of her reverie when a loud thudding sound was made at the front door. She dropped the dish she had been currently cleaning, it fell to the hard ground and shattered into tiny and sharp shards. Her eyes were blank, Sakura silently stared down at the broken glass.

Still, the banging persisted. It grew even louder, she could hear rocks and stones being thrown at the house. She sat on the floor, brought her knees up to her chest and pressed her forehead down on it. Her ears were ringing and her heart was racing. Shou was supposed to be back by now.. he promised her...

She heard murmuring and yet she couldn't seem to make sense of the words being spoken. All the noises died down, everything except for the erratic beating of her own startled heart. She heard the sound of shuffling feet and then the door opened, in came Shou. He looked more tired than usual, as soon as he saw Sakura curled into a ball on the floor, he raced towards her.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and rubbed at her reddened eyes, pointing at the front door.

"They were trying to break in.." She said quickly.

Understanding, Shou helped his frightened sister to stand and brought her into their bedroom.

"Tonight. We leave tonight."

"Where?!" She argued, hitting at him in her angered state.

He didn't answer her because he had no answer this time around.

"Where can we escape to in this World with every shinobi out to kill us?"

Her face was red and she was flustered. The only thing Shou did in a time like this was wrap both his arms around Sakura's petite body and hold her against him. Silently he wept. Tears that had been held back for such a long time..

"I will keep you safe."

* * *

Already it was late, Sakura had woken up because she had smelt smoke. Her eyes were blurry and the room was dim, no light. As the girl glanced towards the bedroom door which was barely open, her eyes widened and her body was sent into panic mode.

She shook awake her sleeping brother in the space next to her. He instantly woke up and took hold of his sheathed katana on the floor next to the bed. He smelt the air and coughed, clearly there was heavy smoke piling into their bedroom and the sound of cracking fire made itself known.

Sakura raced towards the only window in their small bedroom and pried it open, from there it was a long way down but they could always go from tree to tree in order to escape the shinobi.

"We know you two Haruno are inside! Burn like the cowards you are!" They heard a male yell. Shou got out of bed as well and walked over to the window to join his sister. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her waste, saying that he would carry her the remainder of the way.

He dashed out of the window with his katana in one hand and his sister in the other; they escape without a sound. Sakura could barely see their new home burning into nothingness by the flames.

...eating everything.. swallowing everything in a blazing inferno.

**-**

"Remember.. if you let them go, you will die. That is the consequence." Stated a red haired shinobi, his anbu mask keeping everyone from seeing his face.

"We are trained in the art of combat, there is no room for failure." The male stated with a smirk.

"Everyone split up and track them down!"

All the anbu and shinobi nodded and took off to locate the last remaining survivors of the Haruno genocide.

**-**

"Aniki.. I hear something!" She whispered harshly into his ear. The male stopped and listened to his surroundings. He knew they were being followed by enemy ninja and he had to act quickly if even one of them were to survive.

He jumped down from the treetops, setting his sister down and pulling her to an area by the hand. Upon luck, he spotted an old and dead looking tree, there was a hollow hole within the trunk, it was big and looked as if it was once home to some type of animal.

He shoved Sakura inside without a second thought, ordered her to to keep going until she couldn't go any further. She did as he instructed, tears streaming down her cheeks, inside it was stuffy and there was the smell of something rotting.

* * *

"There!" Called one of the anbu.

"Shoot!" Screamed another one while pointing to Shou who tried dodging all of the weapons thrown at him. Only one cut the flesh of his upper arm. It wasn't serious but it would impair his fighting..

He breathed heavily, tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his wounded arm. In haste, Shou jumped from his spot and dragged all of the enemy ninja from the area where Sakura was still hiding.

He had no backup plan. He was running head first into this huge mess. Sacrificing himself for his sister. A person he held so close to his heart. The strong winds picked up and blew his light brown hair around, he shivered. Gripping the hilt of his katana, Shou ran from his spot and fought against the anbu that attacked him. There were a lot of them and only one of him.. he was outnumbered.

They came at him at incredible speeds, attacking from every angle, giving him no room to counter any of them! His breath stopped short when something hard struck the back of his head. He fell to his knees, the katana falling from his now loosened grip and scattering to the forest floor.

He was surrounded now. Someone behind him harshly took his brown locks of hair and forced his head to face the skies. Blurry golden eyes gazed up at the clouds gathering in the center of the skies. He closed his eyes as the first drops of rain made themselves known..

"Tell us where the other Haruno is." Ordered a shinobi, his weapon drawn and inching closer to his constricted throat. Shou opened his eyes to look at the falling rain, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"There is only me.."

The weapon was closer now, threatening him, "Bullshit!" Shou took in one final breath of air before the blade made contact with his throat. A large gash ran from one end to the other, crimson immediately spilling and staining everything it came in contact with.

The hand holding at his hair released him, lifelessly Shou fell forwards into his own deep red pool of blood. No more sound could be made, he had died instantly from the blood loss..

The platoon leader scoffed and kicked dirt at Shou's dead corpse, "Pathetic. Let's keep searching for the last survivor." Every ninja left the death scene, allowing for the drizzling rain to wash over Shou's forgotten body.

...Blood turned watery..

* * *

The rain was deafening outside. Cautiously, Sakura scrambled out of her hiding place and began looking around for her brother. She called loudly, not caring if the shinobi found out her whereabouts.

In the clearing is where she fell to her knees, supporting herself using her hands while her face looked down.

"..Aniki!"

She crawled to the dead body of her beloved brother. Her fingers twitching to touch his smooth face again. His eyes were bleak now, the rain making it look as if he were truly weeping. The large wound in his neck made her sick to her stomach, there was no justice!

"You don't deserve this.. aniki." She mumbled while wiping wet locks of hair from his sinless face. She carefully dragged his bloodied body towards a bush, covered every inch of him up before closing his longing eyes.

"..goodbye..."

* * *

She had no clue where she was going. Sakura just wanted to get away from everything. All the horrid memories, just knowing that she was the only Haruno left made her weak and dizzy. That her family died protecting her because she was too weak.

"I am sorry."

**-**

Her legs were aching, her feet were sore and tired. She hadn't slept much either; knew that she had to get as far away as she could from everything. No village would take her in after the genocide. No one... when she first came upon this new area of land, her heart began to beat irregularly. It was a gloomy place, the trees were sinister, the skies a purple colour.

She was so vulnerable by herself. She had no weapon and didn't know the first thing about fighting!

"Trespasser?" A voice cooed.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around her surroundings. All she saw were four shinobi. They were of Sound origin; quickly they circled her and one of them took hold of her weak body. All of them disappeared...

* * *

"L.. let me go!" She cried, trying to pry the male's hands from her wrists. He was dragging her through some sort of castle, everything was creepy. The hallway was lit by only candles attached to the walls. He stopped in front of double-doors and opened it before shoving her inside the room.

She turned around and began hitting and kicking at the door in the hopes that it would open and she'd be free to run.

"That's annoying." Came a tired voice from behind her. Sakura looked over her shoulder, from the shadows came a slender male. His attire was unknown to her and he didn't own a visible hitai-ate. She just assumed that he belonged to the Sound nation, although he was beautiful.

His face perfectly sculpted, silky locks of raven hair clung to the sides of his face, it looked wet, like he had just been outside. From afar, the male viewed her, looking over her messy form.

"Ah.. the last remaining Haruno."

She took a step backwards, her fists clenched.

"Shut up!"

In a second flat he was standing in front of her, his hands gripping at her frail wrists.

"You need a bath. You smell." He spoke calmly. Before she knew it, Sakura was being thrown into a spacious room with a single bath, it seemed to have been already drawn; as if he was expecting her..

"Hurry."

Sakura stripped off her dirty kimono and stepped into the lukewarm water. She was too shocked to do much of anything but stare blankly at the clean water. Time seemed to stop and before she knew it, the same male entered the room, with an irritated sigh, he walked towards her.

"Am I going to have to bathe you?"

She said nothing.

He knelt down, grabbed the bucket and filled it with water before dumping it on her head. She still stayed completely still. He took the shampoo into his hands and massaged her head, making sure to get every strand of pink hair.

Again he filled the bucket with fresh water and poured its contents over her head, watching as all of the shampoo washed away from her hair. Without a care, Sasuke forced her to stand up and he covered her with a towel.

"Surely you can dress yourself." He said while pointing at a crisp yukata. She nodded dumbly and waited until he left the room before letting the towel pool around her feet and snatching up the yukata she would wear.

It was rather thin but comfortable and clean. Doing-up the sash at the front, Sakura allowed her wet hair to cling to the back of her neck and sides of her face as she left the bathing room.

* * *

She was wandering aimlessly around the hallways. She came to realize that this place.. it was the only place she had left to go to. No one else would welcome her with open arms, they would spit at her and kick her out.

She caught sight of the same male.

"I heard about the genocide. Pretty unfair, huh?" He teased with a cocky smirk. His hands reached for her but she slapped them away with a growl.

"You know.. you shouldn't disobey your savior."

The girl looked to the side, not able to form any words.

"You are tired." He stated and took hold of her arm while leading her to another part of the corridor. He opened the door when he came to it and allowed her entrance first, watching her intrigued expression when she began looking around.

"You will share my bed." He said passively and took note of the way her body stiffened and her muscles tensed.

"What? Still innocent I see." He mocked.

Sakura's face reddened, he noticed this too when she looked at him for a quick second before burying her face in her hands. He chuckled before approaching her from behind and allowing the pads of his fingers to gently run across her arms, he felt her shiver against his touch.

"People would feel disgusted touching a Haruno." He said huskily close to her ear.

He pulled her back flush against his body, letting her feel the amount of lean, rippling muscle hidden behind his clothing.

"But I can't seem to.. my body already craves you too much."

* * *

"Are you a fool? Do you not know who that girl is?!" Cursed Kabuto.

Sasuke leaned against the door frame leading to Kabuto's lab.

"I am aware of it and I don't care."

"Why would someone as powerful as you want to get mixed up with that.. that coward?!"

Sasuke took deadly steps closer to Kabuto who was still outraged.

"Say all you want about the Haruno girl but dare you utter out anything around me and I will make sure it is your last." He narrowed his onyx orbs at the elder male and took his leave.

Kabuto pounded the table, he was furious. Somewhere in his younger days had he come to despise all of the Haruno clan. Everything about them he knew. He researched it and came to hate all of them.

"Truly.. you are a fool, Sasuke-san."

* * *

"Tell me hime, how did you come to be the survivor of your clan?"

The question came out of the blue but she answered it nonetheless.

"I was protected."

"..Protected?" Sasuke repeated.

She nodded numbly, "First by my parents.. then my aniki..." her shoulders shook, the still new image of her dead brother entered her mind.

"They all died to protect me.."

Sasuke was sitting across from her, they were accompanying each other for dinner, although Sakura wasn't making an attempt to eat much.

"Are you worth protecting?" Sasuke asked, a brow arched.

"-no.." she answered almost too quickly.

"I see." He mumbled to himself and took a swig of his sake.

Silence lingered between the two for a moments' time.

"And tell me why you aren't worth protecting."

She nibbled at the piece of bread, she was utterly uninterested in eating whatever was given to her.

"I am a waste to protect... There is no point."

"Why do you think so low of yourself?"

Sakura sighed, she was tired of all these questions. Was she being held for some kind of interrogation?!

"Everything that has happened up until now.. makes me detest how pathetic I truly am..." she smiled sadly, coming up with a question that was just nagging at the back of her head to be answered.

"Why _don't _you think low of me?"

Sasuke kept his face blank, instead he took his finished plates and cup -along with Sakura's- and headed for the kitchen.

"You should sleep now."

* * *

He handled her with care. Like glass figurines that were fragile to even the slightest of touches. The brush combed at her tangled locks while she sat at the foot of the bed and allowed Sasuke to groom her.

His rough fingers ran through every section of her hair, sometimes accidentally touching her scalp and causing her to moan quietly. Although he would smirk every time he did this act, always asking, "Is it good?"

She would never give him an answer, too busy being embarrassed at how aroused he was making her with even the smallest stroke.

"Hime.. may I touch you?"

Her heart began to skip every other beat, she thought she may be suffering from cardiac arrest and die right on the spot. But for some odd reason, she found herself nodding her head to his unusual request. He didn't hesitate when she gave him free permission to his requisition. His fingers got to work, sliding the kimono from down her shoulders to allow him view of her creamy, exposed skin.

"You're a sight, hime." He murmured against her neck. Licking, suckling, and nipping at the soft flesh. She pressed her back firmly against his front side, showing him how much she was enjoying his ministrations.

His calloused fingers ran along her exposed front side, sliding between her twin peaks and drawing circles around her naval cavity; slow and languid. He was teasing her now.

"Does it feel good here?" He mused aloud, touching right beneath one of her breasts before he cupped one and moved it in a circular motion. This action drew a quiet whimper to pass her closed lips, green orbs shut tightly and brows knitted.

His second hand slipped past her waist, past her hips and to the front of her kimono. Where her untouched area lay, it was for him now.

"Is it good here too?" He asked, slightly amused by the sounds she was making when he gently smoothed his fingers over her womanhood. All the while, Sasuke was making his mouth busy by licking at her left shoulder.

He smirked against the skin of her shoulder, using the pad of his thumb to press down against her clit, this caused her body to jump in reaction to the sudden touch to her sensitive area.

"I want to hear you scream for more."

She was aware of an aching pain between her legs, a pain that was only increasing and becoming far more irritable by the second. Sakura pressed her knees together hoping it would dissipate but it did not cease. She whimpered quietly, trying to hold in her sounds of pleasure.

"Look.." He said in a husky voice next to her ear, his fingers touched her folds and she felt the wetness building up. Her hazy, green eyes gazed at Sasuke's hand as he brought it close to her face. A clear liquid dripping from the skin, she blushed even more at the proof of her excitement.

"Your body wants me."

Discarding the rest of her kimono, Sasuke carefully turned Sakura to lay on her backside while he climbed on top, his pants clinging around his hips, he began to undo the front and allow his throbbing cock to be free.

Sakura watched Sasuke do this, her blush deepened and her body grew even hotter than before. That! Was going to be inside of her soon.. Sasuke leveled himself using his elbows which were placed on either side of the girl beneath him, writhing helplessly no doubt. He brought his face close to her own red one, whispering something sinful into her ear before brushing his lips against Sakura's and finally capturing them in a raw, needy kiss. Catching her by surprise, Sakura melted against him, he forced her to part her lips for him, allowing him to delve his tongue into her hot mouth. Tasting every inch of her sweet cavern, learning every part of it.

This is when Sasuke -from below- used his hand to position is cock before bucking his hips forward and slowly entering her. She pulled away from the kiss to thrash her head and wrap her arms around his neck. He did not stop, nothing could make him stop now. Not when he was so close..

With a little more effort, Sasuke broke through her virgin barrier and was fully sheathed within her convulsing womanhood. She allowed everything to settle in before trying to wiggle her bottom half, this caused friction and his composure to break like glass.

He grunted in satisfaction. He couldn't deny that she was tight, wet and he was being consumed in the act of sex.

"Please.." She pleaded, her eyes wide and her body twitching from waiting. He entangled his fingers with her smaller ones, bucked his hips and began a slow, steady rhythm with the girl.

She threw her head back, arched her body and held the Uchiha using her arms.

"You're.. so tight hime." He groaned quietly, keeping his rhythm the same. Pre-cum began to spill and trail down the inside of her thighs, staining the sheets beneath the two people in the middle of their love-making.

Sasuke -getting closer to his release- angled himself differently which caused him to hit a certain spot inside of Sakura. She cried out loudly, her nails digging into his backside and making half-moon marks along the porcelain skin.

"Sa.. Sasuke!" she moaned shakily. With one last thrust, Sakura arched her back so that her breasts bounced and were pointed upwards. Every sense in her body was tickled, an unknown coil in the pit of her stomach expanded for the last time before it exploded.

Even after their first orgasm, the two continued to hold each other. Their breathing was ragged, their bodies sweaty and also content with the act. Gently, Sasuke tilted her chin and claimed her lips for a second time; turning her head so that he could mold his lips perfectly with Sakura's.

* * *

Kabuto wanted to vomit. How could Sasuke allow such a vile creature into his rotting heart? This was a lingering question he was just dying to ask the man himself. He couldn't though.. Sasuke would kill him for sure. He had no trouble killing Orochimaru years ago, so what would stop him from doing the same to Kabuto?

..nothing.

"Well maybe I can repay the favor somehow.. you killed Orochimaru-sama and now you will suffer greatly."

The man got to work, creating new concoctions, trying new ingredients to make the ultimate weapon. Something that would be sure to kill everything and everyone in sight. Even if it meant he would die too, as long as Sasuke perished with him, he would die with a smile.

First Kabuto had tested the new sample on a few of the sound shinobi and it proved to be successful. The best part was that it allowed the victims to suffer a great deal before they fell silent.

It was the perfect poison. A gas that, when breathed in, entered the bloodstream and not only soiled the blood but would liquefy major organs until the victim couldn't handle it anymore and the body simply gave up trying to fight it off.

In his maddened state, Kabuto laughed and hacked.

"This is the end, Sasuke-san."

* * *

Her kimono hung loosely on her body, she was still tired from all the sex she and Sasuke had engaged in. He still insisted, pulling her clothed body against his fully naked one and drawing his tongue along the flesh of her slender neck. She shuddered just thinking about doing it again with the Uchiha. Her body was physically unable to do anything more than just sleep for hours on end.

Grudgingly however, Sasuke managed to get dressed without fussing, accompanying Sakura down one of the long corridors; they were in dire need of breakfast now.

**-**

They were currently finishing up their food. Sakura was getting tired and she wanted to retire back to bed and rest both her mind and body. She was physically and mentally exhausted, it was impossible for her to engage in any other... activities.

"Let's go." She spoke suddenly, a smile touching her lips.

Sasuke nodded his head but grew suspicious when the sound of breaking glass was heard just beyond the kitchen door. Seeing the thin purple gas seeping into the room was enough to make him want to get out of the castle. Sakura gasped and Sasuke covered her mouth and nose using his hand while holding her.

"Don't breathe, got it?" She nodded silently, tears stinging her eyes. Kicking the only door leading out of the kitchen, Sakura saw Kabuto laughing within the gas.

"You slept with that whore, right?" He cackled.

Ignoring him, Sasuke began moving, he had to find _that _room or Sakura would die right here, right now.

"There's no escaping the poison, Sasuke-_san.. _you and that whore are going to die here."

Finally it dawned upon Sasuke that Kabuto was planning on killing every single person within the building and they were trapped like flies. Kabuto fell to his knees and laughed, "Its beautiful!"

Pushing past the psycho, Sasuke looked at Sakura to make sure she was still holding her breath. There was this deep piercing, burning pain in his lungs and they felt as if they'd melt. Keeping from screaming out in agony, Sasuke ran as fast as his legs would go until he reached the room where Kimimaro had stayed in when he fell ill years ago. This was also the room where Kabuto did his usual surgeries on creations and other such things.

There was an oxygen tank still full and unused. There was only one however but Sasuke already knew it was too late for himself to use it; it would be a waste on him anyways.

He seated Sakura on the ground and secured the mask over her nose and mouth before turning the tap and listening to the sound of the oxygen running. He smiled sadly while Sakura held him up, he was growing listless now. His eyelids ready to close any moment. He couldn't get a clear glimpse of Sakura, that is what he wanted most. To see her again. To tell her to keep that smile on just for him.

...only him..

Sakura watched with wide eyes, Sasuke drifting in and out of consciousness. Teetering between the line of life and death; blood had already started to trail from the corner of his lips, dripping off of his chin and staining the stone floor.

A puddle of his sad blood.

He touched her cheek, the feeling slowly disappearing from his fingers, everything around him was so numb to his senses right now. The smoke billowed within the room and settled. Lingering afterwards, the sounds of coughing and screaming from both people was all that could be heard.

"...Hime.. thank you..."

Her mouth fell open, her eyes shut because of the gas. She screamed an agonizing scream. The scream of someone who had just lost everything.

"S.. Sasuke-kun!"

She heard the _'thud' _that signaled his collapse and she quickly made her way to his side where she too collapsed beside him. Her cheek resting against his unmoving chest, her fingers entangled with his now stiff, cold ones.

In reality, Sasuke had allowed a woman everyone _but _him loathed. For reasons he didn't know. At first, sympathy had been shown for a human no one had accepted her as. He held her dearly, close to a heart he had thought decomposed and shriveled up years ago.

Uchiha Sasuke.. he died with a smile lingering on his chapped lips, the blood soaking into her clothing and his own. Sakura couldn't seem to grip reality fully, not being able to believe he had actually left.. now she was alone. All alone for the World to judge, strike, and prosecute her at its whim.

She didn't care, inside she felt dead. Her entire being was numb and now what purpose did she have for existing any longer? If she didn't, Sasuke wouldn't have thrown his life away to save hers; maybe.. her life really was worth more than she initially thought. Still... she didn't understand why people continued to sacrifice themselves for a lonely person.

She gazed at Sasuke's pale face, her hands trembling as she touched his cold cheeks. Her tears clouded her vision and now she couldn't see him any longer.. Her heart was tearing into two pieces and she thought she might die from all the sorrow pouring into her.

"..in the end... I was weak and had to be protected.."

* * *

_Stifling, hushing, restraining; Surely I'll embrace my disappearing heart ..._

* * *

_**Okay :D so its finally finished. Man! Do you know how long that took me to write?! Like.. 3 ½ hours XXD longest oneshot so far. Okay so some of you may have caught on to what i was portraying. The holocaust back in the 40's. Thats what i was getting into, the genocide of the entire Haruno clan because of the past mistakes. I hope you are all happy with the outcome and you should know that ALL of my oneshots are tragedies :P its more my style. Anyways onto some of the Japanese words I used:**_

_**Shimai: sister**_

_**Aniki: brother**_

_**Okasan: mother**_

_**Otosan: father**_

_**Hime: princess**_

_**Gomen: sorry**_

-

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXX**_

* * *


End file.
